


Watch your back, traveler; These woods are not as peaceful as those you know. (Title may change)

by CloudDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: And this was the result, Anyways no matter how plot relevant someone is they're probably all gonna die eventually, Gen, It's like.. more realistic minecraft, There'll be major character death later, and there's a whole bunch of made up creatures of mine, so be aware of that, tldr I've never gotten to play minecraft the way I want to so I decided to write it as a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: I've never found anyone else who plays minecraft the way I play minecraft so I decided "You know what, I can write, I'll just write about it" and this is that. Not sure yet if it's going to have a set cast of imaginary friends who play different characters over time or focus on the world that they'd be creating in the process but I'm leaning more towards the latter with maybe a couple of notes on how the stuff actually works within the game.So: The fic is basically realistic minecraft and it's sort of a survival roleplay thing as various made-up creatures. Each one only gets a certain amount of lives before a permadeath.Whether or not you decide to read this, I hope you have a nice day!And remember; Don't go into the woods alone. You never know what lurks among the trees..





	Watch your back, traveler; These woods are not as peaceful as those you know. (Title may change)

Listening Lizards. Somewhat of a superstition among the villages of Lotomicu, creatures that dwell in the treetops, just.. watching, with empty eyes, everything that goes on below them. There were legends of times when they had been more friendly, eagerly helping humanity with as much as they could, be it building or herding animals or bringing new tools down into the mines for humans whose tools had broken.

Now..? That was long ago, if it happened at all.

Local children in the village were told not to go near the forest, at least not at night. Listening Lizards had become bad omens, reclusive creatures, a reminder of how small humans were in the world. 

She liked listening to the stories the village told, when she could get close enough.

_Along the path in the woods by the stream,_

_There was a friend who didn't want to be seen_

_Big wide eyes, empty and deep_

_Like a void that'd swallow up your sleep_

_Come little friend, please stay away_

_Find a path in the forest and go back the other way_

_Little haunting critter, who doesn't want to be seen_

_Big wide eyes, all they have seen_

_Great big ears, know all your fears_

_Little lights they carry, sprinkle in their path_

_The sight of little lights for some are the last_

_So I ask this of you, don't go in the woods_

_Stay away from their paths, and you'll be good_

_Some things aren't meant to be seen_

_So stay away from them and come with me_

She liked this poem, even if it was one telling people to stay away from her.

Even if it was calling her a nightmare-causer.

That was fine. It was still a nice poem, and.. likely one of the more accurate ones.

The Listener climbed higher into the tree, looking down on the nearby village with large, staring eyes. A few minutes passed like that, before she made her way deeper into the forests. She had work to get back to.

(Here's a drawing of her if y'all want to see what she looks like(Please just have some manners and don't steal, I would watermark it but I did edity stuff to it after taking the screenshot of my art and I'm tired and don't feel like redoing that right now))


End file.
